exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Xelias
"The sky is a swirling mass of hollow ''desirerii, hiding the loss of a single, shining star."'' - Xelias Xelias, also called Prudentia, is one of the four Seraphim, the primordial angels who used the Akasha to create the Multiverse. Now subject to an Akashic Curse, the now fallen Seraph wanders aimlessly across many worlds, searching for questions and answers alike. Story The Utopian Age Xelias was created along his brothers and sisters Adonai, Ellyra, Ophiel and Sepher. Embodiment of Prudence, he created intelligence, logic and the laws of the universe. Among his creations were the Voidborn. Then, as Adonai slowly grew to dislike existence as it is and sought to erase it, Xelias devised a plan to stop her. This in turn resulted in the Nothing's creation. For billions of years, Xelias watched over the Multiverse, serving Territory Lords and bringing peace and balance to the worlds, until the goddess Aurora, Ruler of Light and Order, took him under her wing. Xelias thus became Aurora's servant and emissary, aiding her in protecting the Multiverse while also defending her interests. Among his greatest accomplishments was the use of Power Words to create an akashic system designed to preserve the souls of the greatest heroes and remake them into protectors of mortals, beings called Divine Servants. However, Xelias began to feel conflicted as Aurora started to make request that contradicted its very nature - requests that caused mayhem in the multiverse as the result of her boredom. Torn between duty and purpose, Xelias began doubting his own role in the grander scheme. The Venatio is Opened The single event that triggered Xelias's loss was opening of the Venatio. The powerful akashic artifact that could trap the souls of the living was unlocked by Aurora in order to play a game of 'chess' with her rival and brother Noctan, Overlord of Chaos. Opposed to this action, Xelias disobeyed Aurora's order to fetch the Venatio. Feeling betrayed, Aurora used her immense Akashic powers and Territory Lord authority in order to deprive Xelias of his wings, but also of its own identity, using the Power Word "The being named Xelias will never be allowed to truly exist" to seal his fate. Adding insult to injury, she gave the broken Seraph to her brother as a pawn, and Noctan gave Xelias a second name - the Void Seraph. Xelias fell down into Venatio, stripped of his power, purpose and essence - as a human. Now wielding the element of the Void instead of holy light, the fell Seraph, obsessed with a need for purpose, began following the only thing that was left for him - stopping the Venatio and protecting the worlds from the chaotic influence of the gods. With that in mind, Xelias began planning his course of actions for the next rounds. To that purpose, he confronted the pawn of Aurora Caedes, quickly overwhelming and killing him with his signature spell Claustrum Oblivii, and talking him into becoming one of his allies. The First Rounds Xelias remained shrouded in mystery during the first two rounds of the Great Game, talking to both allies and enemies and setting up a network of connections, seeking to understand the individual drives of all the contestants. He avoided combat on purpose, only using his considerable power to eliminate Kaihagi on the first round as the Avatar of Fanaticism attempted to butcher one of his interlocutors. Only during the third round did Xelias act, manipulating both clans into a draw, taking action by himself to eliminate the last few pawns of Aurora by using a fake Advent, Gladii Devotionis, before letting the now neutral pawn Caedes eliminate him with its Golden Supernova. In doing so, Xelias created a stalemate and forced the Gods to become even harsher with their pawns, creating a climate of distrust and havoc among them. To Rebel Against the Heavens During the fourth Round, Xelias managed to organize a truce between both sides of the conflict, telling them of a way to escape the endless war and end the suffering - by eliminating the source of everything, Aurora and Noctan themselves. Using his knowledge of heavenly magic, Xelias used the talents of other pawns in order to summon a hidden passage to Paradiso, where Aurora and Noctan dwelled. He then led a small army composed of those who agreed with him and shared his motives, seeking to end things once and for all. Fighting his way through Paradiso, Xelias finally clashed with Aurora. While he remained largely defensive during the battle, while his allies did most of the work, it is him who dealt the coup de grace, ending the life of the goddess that shared his life for millenniums. In doing so, he recovered a part of his lost power, although he didn't get back any of his initial existence - something that troubled him greatly. However, there was not much time for trouble, as Noctan attacked the army in anger, as Xelias was both wounded and troubled, and the Void Seraph could do nothing but be defeated. However, thanks to the actions of his allies, the frail alliance prevailed and the God of Chaos was finally defeated. With that, the Venatio finally crumbled, seemingly giving each of its prisoners freedom. The Final Round However, due to Aurora and Noctan's undying will, another round of Venatio was played, a round with no players, only pawns. Understanding that the will of the gods used Venatio's prisoners to subsist, Xelias sought to eliminate every single contestant of the Venatio, using that genocide as a way to finally destroy the last remaining fragment of the gods. To that aim, he manipulated the suicidal Kuno into taking down a great number of individuals, both friends and foes, with him, promising him truthfully a final rest at the end of its mission. Xelias's final intrigue played just as planned, except for Kuno's rebellion against him in the end, aided by the envoy of dreams, Imeno Noawai. Fighting against the cursed immortal and the Dreamwalker, Xelias used its true advent, a shade of his once Akashic powers, Desiderium Caeli Silenti. Although its power was considerable, it was unable to kill both individuals, but it put them under such duress that it eliminated the presence of Aurora and Noctan in them, thus destroying the Venatio. However, by the rules of Heavens, Aurora and Noctan's death also meant Xelias death, and he faded away, his final mission accomplished. Another Chance However, Xelias did not expect the Venatio to resurrect each of his contestants, giving them another chance at life. But the Void Seraph, being nothing, had no longer an original world. He was thus sent to wander across the dimensions, seeking for understanding, helping people he met along the way. His first meeting was with Hina Harumageddon, an exceptional woman he met along the way. As he talked with her, he questioned her purpose and helped her understand more about herself. The conversation, as well as Xelias's support, led to Hina's mastery of the Kai Ex and the unlocking of her Akashic powers. Xelias's second meeting was in Memoria where he encountered the young Sigma, who was then seeking to eliminate Chaon, the Nothing's second incarnation. Once again questioning her purpose, he put her on trial and trained her psychologically to resist the Nothing's influence. She succeeded, and he allowed her to make a Memento, Paradise Lost, with him. Xelias appeared in the Empty Realm to Daren Tuule while the latter was stripped of his power after a pact with Sarah Duncan. He replaced the vampire's lost powers over Chaos with Void magic, then quickly left. A Final Redemption When the threat of the Great Old Ones became more and more important, Xelias was summoned to the Cheshire Isle by Sarah and Lily Evershire, being asked to teach them about Power Words. Knowing that beings would come and steal those secrets, Xelias asked for time, and settled in the Cheshire. Then, he perceived the aura of the Nothing and went to investigate. He thus met the Nothing's third avatar, Samantha Damont. Xelias discussed with Samantha, asking her to remove her aura of oblivion, and, as they understood each other as empty beings, decided to remain together for a while. In fact, Samantha's subtle link with the Nothing allowed her to erode slowly Xelias's curse, giving him more and more access to his emotions, while Xelias's presence intimidated the Nothing, preventing his influence from devouring Samantha. However, such peace was short-lived, as the Nothing, sensing Chaon's defeat, used Samantha's body as a puppet instead in order to corrupt the Cheshire Isle. After a brief clash of wills, Xelias stopped her and put an end to the Nothing's schemes with Samantha. Quickly after, Xelias and Samantha united as a couple. They were quickly after joined by Adam Damont, their son from Timeline END. Protecting Sayuri As Sayuri Ninube attempted to assault the Cheshire Isle using Queen Gryffin's body as a pawn, Xelias allied himself with Mina Harker to counter her offensive, and used her connection with Sayuri to reach her and pull her from the Nothing's embrace. As Sayuri's threat ended, Xelias brought her back to the Cheshire, where he, alongside Samantha, nursed her back to life and began to teach her how to feel again. Return to Venatio As the Venatio was opened once more by Angra Mainyu, Xelias was imprisoned by All the World's Evil, who, in order to exact revenge for the death of his parents Aurora and Noctan, saught to imprison and torture Sayuri and Samantha, sending an Avatar taking the face of what tormented them. As Xelias came to save them, the Avatar mocked him and mimicked Aurora, painfully pointing at his failure, but thanks to Sayuri and Samantha's help and support, Xelias discarded the remarks and engaged the Avatar in battle, eventually winning. Long-Lost Sister, Long-Lost Friend When the Venatio was finally broken once more, Xelias learned of Adonai's existence in another Timeline ; a Seraph whose existence was suppresed by the Blade of Lethe. In this timeline, he existed only as a ghost, guiding Onesiphore towards the truth. Xelias, at the Cheshire, saw the timeline unravel, and he saw that Adonai used Aurora as a pawn. When Adonai's threat was temporarly calmed, a half-broken Aurora came to the Cheshire and confronted Xelias. Samantha helped them find peace next to one another, adopting Aurora by her and Xelias's side. Xelias and Aurora eventually had a child, named Evaelle. Xelias later had another enemy from the past return to him in the form of the Titan Antimeta whom he sealed in a black hole in order to prevent her from enslaving mankind. Antimeta sought to take revenge by taking everything he had, but was stopped by the ironic help of Aurora herself, who helped Antimeta with forgiving Xelias and starting life anew alongside her. Antimeta ended up accepting, and joined Xelias's household. Appearance Xelias is a handsome man with delicate features, pale skin and deep, piercing blue eyes. He has mid-long straight black hair, and a thin, slightly muscular physique. However, despite his angelic beauty, his akashic curse shrouds his appearance and makes him much more bland than he truly is. He prefers to dress in a monochrome, white coat, with black edges and sapphires, with black shoes, valuing simplicity and elegance. By his side, his trademark rapier, Superbia. As a Seraph, he had white hair and six immense, white, feathered wings. While they are now lost, during his Desiderium mode, dark, shadowy, translucent images of his past wings emerge from his back. Personality To those who do not know him, Xelias seems empty and without personality, or even possessing sociopathic tendencies, using others' feelings without remorse and slaying large groups of individuals if it suits him. However, despite that cold, unflinching attitude, Xelias is in truth both kind and sensitive, but has trouble expressing his emotions due to his curse and his relatively new human nature. He is not unfeeling, but rather unable to express himself. Xelias's emptiness stems from the abandonment he felt when he was banished from Paradiso, and Aurora's rejection. That loneliness inspired most of its philosophy, discarding material things as "unimportant" and driving him to find the final 'desiderium', the thing he truly lacked. That obsession, however, slowly faded away with Samantha's presence. Xelias is a highly refined, cultured and polite individual, often quoting poetic and historic works and speaking in Latin for emphasis. Ever the pacifist, he hates fighting and will only act if he deems it necessary. A paradoxical man, Xelias seeks both to destroy the meaning of existence and to find it ; that is, to prevent people from forcing an artificial meaning to mortal existence, as well as to encourage each individual to find its own meaning through that emptiness. He has thus the point of view of an anti-nihilist or existentialist. Powers * Seraphic Privilege: Xelias as a Seraph was able to use the Akasha as well as Power Words, being one of the most, if not the most powerful beings in the world. His creation of the order of Divine Servants, perhaps one of the greatest spells in the world, proves it. He no longer can use those powers, however. * Void Manipulation: Xelias has complete mastery over the Void element, controlling antimatter and being able to cancel and negate the opponent's actions at will. He mostly uses its powers to negate attacks against him with his powerful Negatio ability, a blinking barrier of nothingness. He can also negate wounds as well as break through magical effects. His signature spell is Claustrum Oblivii, a prison of nothing that virtually annihilates whoever it targets. * Incredible Knowledge: Xelias has liven billions of years and is extremely knowledgeable and wise, and uses his deep understanding of the world to manipulate it according to its will. * Enhanced Reflexes and Agility: Xelias is not a physical fighter, however he has excellent reflexes and abilities to wield his rapier, although he is still able to stand his ground against supernaturally quick opponents such as Elfissia. * Desiderium Caeli Silenti: The name of Xelias's Advent. In that form, he is able to manipulate reality, wielding Akashic powers with great ease, distorting space and time to his surrounding. However, even in that form, he can no longer use Power Words. Quotes * "Mortals talk because they fear silence. Yet their meaningless words often are much more empty than any silence could be." * "Devotion and damnation. Two words with the same original world - ''devotio, which means being stripped of one's will and bound to something greater. Yet to what purpose ?''" Storylines * Venatio : Game of Life shows Xelias's beginnings as a human being. * Venatio : True Evil shows him once again as a prisoner of the Venatio. * Absolute Thesis shows a defeated Xelias imprisoned within a titanic Archon. Onesiphore and Akira Kaminari freed him however. Trivia * Xelias's theme song, as chosen by its creator, is "Carnival of Rust" by Poets of the Fall. * Xelias's favorite word, "Desiderium", is the root of the word "Desire". It is used to express a profound desire from something lacking, and literally means "A star that is missing in the sky", referring to Xelias's severing with Aurora and need to be loved. As such, Samantha has been nicknamed Xelias's Desiderium. * Xelias's blade being named "Superbia" (Pride) is a reference to Lucifer and fallen angels. A similar reference can be found in Sigma's Memento, Paradise Lost. * Xelias was the first Seraph to be designed, which makes him the first Akashic character to be designed as such. * Xelias has been once summoned by Sigma, where he showed an unexplained ability to pilot a plane. * Most of Xelias's attacks have meaningful names. "Claustrum Oblivii" means "Oblivion Cage", "Desiderium Caeli Silenti" means "Missing Star of the Silent Sky", and "Gladiis Devotionis" means either "Blades of Devotion" or "Blade of Damnation". Category:Character Category:Venatio Category:Seraph